


Butterflies

by SleeplessBug



Series: Sad Cake [1]
Category: Cookie Run (Video Game)
Genre: god Rollcake I am so fucking sorry, implied self harm, you deserve better
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-22
Updated: 2019-06-22
Packaged: 2020-05-16 16:13:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19321636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SleeplessBug/pseuds/SleeplessBug
Summary: Pancake see's something in the bathroom, and asks about it.





	Butterflies

cw; Implied/referenced self harm  
My god Rollcake I'm so fucking sorry  
\--  
Rollcake laughed as he watching Dino throw the controller away from him, groaning, Cotton giggled as she patted Dino.  
"Ugh!"  
"Told ya you would regret teasing me like that,"  
Dino looked back at Rollcake and let out a small laugh, rubbing the back of his head.  
"Fair enough,"  
"B- Big bwovew?"  
The three jumped at the sudden sound of the little boy, his eye's where welled with tears as he stared at Rollcake.  
"Uh- yeah bro?"  
"Can I tawk to youw?"  
Rollcake gave him a confused glance, before standing up and following Pancake out of the room.  
He had set up two small chairs and a table, Rollcake sat on one of them, Pancake sat at the other side of him, after some silence Pancake spoke.  
"I thought you swaid youw would stop huwting youw buttewfwies,"  
Rollcake's body fell tense, he could have sworn he cleaned up the bathroom.  
"I-"  
"You wied..."  
"N- no I didn't I just- I-"  
He put his face in his hands, tears starting to stream down his face.  
"I'm sorry I just- I don't know what happened-"  
"D- did you cwean p youw buttewfwies?"  
"Y- yeah, I did,"  
Pancake nodded, and hugged his brother.  
"Okai, no mowe huwting them, okway?"  
"Okay, I promise,"  
Rollcake tucked his brother into bed and kissed the top of his head, before returning back to his friends.  
"Sorry bout that, he had a nightmare,"  
"Yeet,"  
"Okay!"  
The three returned to playing the game for hours before they fell asleep.  
Rollcake woke up with blood staining his sleeves, this is bad, jelly this is bad.

**Author's Note:**

> Gives Rollcake icecream and everytthing he deserves


End file.
